This invention relates to a rack for holding at least one vessel for agitation of the vessel thereby to mix fluent contents of the vessel. The invention also relates to the combination of such a rack with drive means for imparting such motion to the vessel or vessels in the rack as to effect the agitation.
Many laboratories require the mixing of fluent materials in vessels such as test tubes. Manual agitation is tedious and time-consuming. Various mechanical agitators have, therefore, come into existence. Many of these are deficient, however, in that they are not able to agitate the contents of a number of vessels simultaneously. Moreover, some do not thoroughly mix in a reasonable length of time the contents of even a single vessel, because the contents vortex and form strata.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.